canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: Kenya
'The Cataclysm: Kenya '''is the second season of the fictional reality competition series ''The Cataclysm. Like its predecessor, The Cataclysm: Kenya will pit 10 men and 10 women against each other in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence in hopes of claiming the $2,000,000 prize. This season takes place on the Shaba National Reserve in Kenya, the same location as Survivor: Africa. Runner-up Natalie Doyle, Tatianna Lee, Johnny Fleming, and Dustin Parsons returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_All_Stars The Cataclysm: All Stars]. Hugo Riley later returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Resurrection The Cataclysm: Resurrection]. Riley compete again on [https://canadian-horror-story.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm_XXV The Cataclysm XXV]. Format * '''Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winner(s) is exempt from elimination and selects three other contestants (teams) to compete in the Danger Dome. * '''Danger Dome: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Three nominated contestants (teams) compete in a three-way duel to save themselves from elimination. The winner receives the ROR and safety, the second place finisher is safe, and the last place finisher is eliminated. * '''Reward of Redemption (ROR): '''Won at the Danger Dome, this power gives its holder an advantage at the following Exemption Challenge. New Features / Twists * '''The Purge: '''At the final Danger Dome of the team stage, the two nominated teams will compete in "The Purge" - a two stage event. In the first stage, it will be a regular team vs. team duel where the winning team moves onto the next stage. In the second stage, the winning team will compete against each other in a second duel where the winner remains in the competition. * '''Final Two: '''For the first time, there will only be two finalists in the end. Contestants Episode Progress Notes: * On episode 3, "The Purge" occurred. * On episode 14, Thiago won the final Exemption Challenge and choose who to eliminate from the competition. He choose Hugo, making Hugo the final jury member. Season Summary 20 new contestants arrived at the reserve with the men and the women arriving in separate vehicles. To their discovery, the players were given an hour to socialize before the pairs were formed. In the first challenge of the season, the contestants raced through a rope maze. In this two-stage contest, they were separated in groups based on gender with the male and female winners facing each other in a two-storey rope maze. The winner of the competition received the privilege of making the teams. Johnny and Tatianna won in their respective groups, with Johnny ultimately winning the competition and the power. Impressed by her performance, Johnny choose Tatianna to be his partner - forming the red team. He allowed Dean and Dustin to select their partners, and they selected Stacey and Christina to form the blue and gray teams respectively. Johnny also took advantage by pairing potential threats with weaker players. In an effort to combat Brad, Caleb, Monique, and Trevor, they were paired with poor performers Brandi, Melissa, Cole, and Victoria. Team Stage The red, blue, and gray teams aligned with each other in hopes of making the final six. With power players in each of these pairs, they managed to each win an Exemption Challenge during the team stage. They were successful in sending their original targets home first, but quickly began making new enemies. Hugo and Caleb formed a close friendship at the beginning, and with Caleb's sudden elimination, Hugo felt blindsided and was left without an ally. Thiago publicly butted heads with the alliance members, specifically Johnny and Dean. He also clashed with Tatianna and argued with her over her treatment of the other female contestants. At the end of the team stage, Johnny, Tatianna, and Dean were viewed as antagonists by the contestants and war was on the horizon. Solo Stage Hugo won the first individual Exemption Challenge, and through a secret deal with the former red team (Johnny & Tatianna), he set his sights on the former blue and gray teams. The power quickly spread to the alliance, with its members winning a consecutive four Exemption Challenges. Trevor, Cole, Brooke, and Monique were all eliminated during this power streak. Beginning on episode 8, Natalie became the target of Tatianna's verbal attacks. The two women grew to dislike each other during the team stage. Tatianna became irritated by what she referred to as ''coasting ''and wanted Natalie gone before it was too late. The alliance's control over the game ended when Thiago began a streak of his own. Winning the Exemption Challenges on episodes 9 and 10 proved to be a major turning point leading up to the end. Dustin and Stacey were eliminated during this streak. Hugo's nominations on episode 11 managed to send front-runner Johnny home. After that, Thiago began another streak and won the last three Exemption Challenges of the season. Dean's and Tatianna's games ended during this time. After winning the final Exemption Challenge, Thiago was guaranteed a spot in the final two and got to choose who to take with him. After Hugo and Natalie each pleaded their case, Thiago chose Natalie to sit in the finals. Thiago and Natalie faced the jury of nine at the end of the game. Both finalists provided reasons for why they should win the money, with Thiago referring to his record-breaking challenge wins and with Natalie claiming to be "the most successful" at flying under the radar. Natalie's game was panned by the jury, who all agreed that Natalie had absolutely no control over the game and made no moves. Johnny admitted to being "pissed off and disgusted" with Natalie and Tatianna called her a "vapid bitch that was a wasteful spot on the cast". Monique and Brooke were more sympathetic of Natalie, but did not respect her gameplay. While Natalie was criticized, Thiago faced an overwhelming amount of support from the jury. Season-long rivals in Johnny, Dean, and Tatianna all admitted how amazed they were at Thiago's resilience. The ability to survive to the end with the odds against him led to Thiago receiving a unanimous vote from the jury. With a vote of 9-0, Thiago Silva was the last one standing and was crowned the winner of The Cataclysm. Category:Seasons Won By Men Category:Seasons With Two Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring All Star Contestants